Muggle
by PurpleFive
Summary: The Order rescues a girl and her dog after a Death Eater raid. She's put under the care of a very self-secluded Draco. After a while Draco finds himself opening up to her like he never has with anyone else. What makes her so different? Why can't he stop worrying about her? Reviews are appreciated, but not required. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter, HP Characters, or any relevance to the actual HP series. _

* * *

**Chapter One**

They walked in, each with wands at the ready for any hidden attackers. The further they trekked into the house the less worried they became about an attack and the more concerned they became about victims to another Death Eater raid. The small house was on the outer edge of a muggle neighborhood, with the stereo-typical white picket fence and lush green lawns. The house looked normal from the outside but once you stepped in you felt as if a tornado had torn through it. Mirrors were shattered, fabrics were torn to shreds, walls were charred where spells had missed their targets. Photos burned slowly around the group as they made their way up the stairs to the bedrooms. Ron and George cringed when they peeked inside the master bedroom. They shut the door quickly and motioned for everyone to keep going forward. Harry opened the next door and found it empty. Hermione passed him and opened the last door. She gasped and rushed inside. The group clamored after her, afraid of a trap. A low growl echoed through the room as Hermione slowly approached a young girl who was rocking back and forth, her knees at her chest and her face hidden in her arms. A large dog lay at her feet, his teeth barred at Hermione.

"Stun him 'Mione." Ron whispered. Hermione looked back at him and glared. She tip toed forward and the dog's growl grew louder. She was only a few feet away and he jumped to his feet, keeping his head down and his teeth visible. The hair all along his back rose and he let out a snarl, causing the girl to flinch.

"It's okay, boy. We're here to help. We won't hurt you." Hermione cooed, trying to calm the dog. The girl stopped rocking but her face was still hidden.

"We're here to take you somewhere safe; somewhere the bad people can't go." The girl looked up, her brown hair partially covering her grey eyes. Hermione held up her wand to show the girl she had one then slowly placed it on the floor beside her. She took another step and the dog snarled.

"Please, let us help you." Hermione begged. The girl looked from her to the group standing in the doorway then back to her.

"Just stun the dog and grab the girl. We need to get out of here!" Ron urged. Hermione shot him another glare.

"She won't trust us if we force her to do anything. And hurting her dog will only cause more problems." Lupin whispered to Ron. Hermione took another step forward and so did the dog with a biting snarl. Hermione stepped back a few feet, her courage with the animal disappearing.

"This is taking too long." Someone hissed from behind Lupin. He shoved his way to the front then passed Hermione, who tried to grab his arm.

"Malfoy no!" She cried, not for his safety but because she wanted to get the girl without causing any more harm to her. Draco stormed passed her and stood over the dog who snapped at him fiercely. Draco stared hard at the dog and it calmed down and lay down in front of him panting. He smirked to himself and looked down at the girl. She looked into his eyes and lifted her head from her arms. He held out his hand and she took it gingerly. He hoisted her up but she fell against him, dizzy.

"Be careful!" Hermione panicked when she saw the girl fall against him. He put his arms around her middle and effortlessly lifted her to her feet. She let her head rest against his chest. Draco tried not to think about what might have happened to her to make her entire body shake against his. He could feel her trying to stand on her own but her body kept giving out. Shoving the scenarios of torture she probably survived from his mind, he put one arm around her back under her arms and leaned down and scooped his other arm under her legs. Tears started falling silently down her cheeks and she kept her eyes closed. Draco turned and headed towards the door, glancing back at the dog.

"Come." He said sharply. The dog jumped up and followed close to his heels as he carried the girl from the house. While the rest of the group continued to search the charred home Draco set the girl back on her weak legs and picked up the dog's front end with his now free arm.


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter, HP Characters, or any relevance to the actual HP series._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

'_POP'_

"They're back!" Molly cheered to the clutter of people surrounding the dining table. Ginny ran to the window excitedly but her smile fell as soon as she looked out.

"It's just Malfoy." She mumbled, going back to her seat. Tonks peeked out and gasped.

"Ginny! He's carrying someone!" She exclaimed. Molly and Tonks rushed out the door, followed by Mad-Eye Moody and the giant black dog, Padfoot.

"Who is it?" Molly called to Draco. Just as Draco was about to answer the large brown dog jumped in front of him and lowered his head toward the oncoming crowd. He let out a low growl of warning. Padfoot rushed in front of his group and snarled. The dogs circled each other, sizing one another up.

"Enough!" Molly yelled but it fell on deaf ears. The dogs snapped and snarled; the hair on their backs rising. Padfoot was at least twice the size of the brown one, but that didn't stop the brown one from accepting the challenge. Padfoot lunged, the brown dog ducked. As Padfoot soared over him, the brown one sunk his teeth into the animagus' hind leg, just above the knee. Padfoot howled and hit the ground with a thud. He reached forward and bit into the brown dog's side. The brown dog turned and grabbed his neck. They rolled and snarled on the ground in front of the small crowd, each person unable to do anything to stop them.

"Fuck this." Malfoy mumbled, walking from the canine brawl in to the Burrow with the girl in his arms. The house was warm and comforting, something he still wasn't used to. He carried her to the couch and set her down gently. A painful cry came from one of the dogs and the girl's eyes fluttered open then quickly shut. Draco knelt beside her and moved a strand of hair from her eyes.

"Dog" She breathed, trying to open her eyes again.

"He's gotten into a bit of a scuffle. He'll be alright." She took in a deep breath and cringed, holding her side.

"Dog" She breathed again. Draco knew she could hear the dog's fighting and clenched his jaw.

"What do you want me to do? Stop them?" He guessed she would only catch half of that sentence but didn't feel like breaking it down to something elementary.

"Please." She mumbled, her hand finding the collar of his shirt. Her fingers brushed against his skin lightly, making something in his chest jump. He grabbed her hand and put it on the couch beside her. He stood and sighed, he could only think of one other way to stop them if his first plan didn't work, and the black dog would _not _be happy about it. He walked out to the front where the scene had gone from brawl to attempted murder. Both dogs were breathing heavy but unwavering even with blood dripping from their coats.

"Stop them!" Ginny cried, tears flowing from her eyes as she hugged her mother who was crying with her.

"I don't know how!" Tonks shouted. She was usually in good control but with this primal of an act she was at a loss. Draco glared at them and walked up to the dogs as Padfoot pinned the brown one and went for his throat.

"Dog!" Draco snapped coldly, "Come." The dogs seemed deaf but as Draco walked back in to the house the brown dog shoved the black one off of him and ran after Draco. He was limping terribly and his chest heaved with labored breathing but he followed obediently to where the girl lay. He whined and sat next to the couch, resting his head gently on her shoulder. The corners of her mouth turned up and she lightly patted him on the head.

"Dog" She sighed. Draco sat on the edge of the coffee table and watched as her breathing evened out and her body relaxed. He heard familiar 'pops' outside and clenched his jaw again. He had been brought to the Burrow by Snape after his parents were killed and the Malfoy Manor was taken over by Voldemort. It had been six months of living with people he had once hated and, although they could stand to be in the same room, they still distrusted him. What they didn't realize was that joining the Death Eaters had not been his decision, like joining the Order and invading their home hadn't been his decision either. He did like not having to act or be emotionless all of the time, but he was not used to _so much_ emotion. These people expressed everything they were feeling and put other people's thoughts and feelings in to every action they did. It made things go much slower and become much more complicated, in Draco's opinion.

"Is she alright?" Hermione asked breathlessly. Draco nodded. Hermione stepped towards them and the dog got to his feet. He squared his stance and looked back at Draco. Draco shook his head and the dog lay down, resting his head between his paws.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked from the doorway.

"It's all about control, Granger." He drawled. As much as she had tried to be nice to him these past few months he still didn't want her or any of them around him much. He preferred his solidarity.

"Well, we'll have to assess her injuries and fix her up. I'll talk to Molly about where she will be staying." She turned and went back to the kitchen where the rest of the Order was filing in loudly. Lupin came in and did a quick assessment of the girl while Harry and Hermione gave a play-by-play of the night's events.

"She has a few broken ribs, some internal bleeding, and a slight concussion." Lupin determined.

"I only have something for the bleeding. The rest will have to heal on its own." Molly said sadly.

"Where will she be staying?" Hermione asked.

"She needs some place quiet where she can sleep."

"Shouldn't she stay awake with a concussion?" Hermione interrupted.

"It's small enough it won't be a problem." Lupin took the potion Molly had fished out of the cabinet. He tilted the girl's chin up and dripped it in to her mouth. The girl licked her lips and swallowed weakly. Seconds passed of absolute silence then she screamed and clutched her stomach, curling up on the couch. The dog jumped up and sniffed her then growled at Lupin.

"Dog, down." Draco barked and the dog obeyed, still eyeing Lupin suspiciously.

"Someone you picked up?" Lupin asked.

"Hers." Draco said simply. The girl's body relaxed a bit but her breathing was still shallow and quick.

"How about the basement?" Ginny suggested suddenly.

"That's a great place!" Molly chimed, "It's very quiet. She can rest peacefully down there." Draco felt anger tick inside him but smothered it down and kept his face impassive. They had given him the basement when he first arrived. He had gone through the trouble of making it his own little home, complete with a small kitchen and his own bathroom. He didn't like the idea of having to share that.

"What do you think Malfoy?" Hermione asked him.

"It's fine." He lied.

"Great! Could you carry her down please?" Molly said to him. He scooped her in to his arms and headed to the basement, the dog hot on his heels. Molly followed them down and instructed him to lay her on his bed and start up some tea. She cleaned her up with a quick spell, changed the girl's clothes in to a pair of Hermione's pajamas and tucked her under the sheets. Mrs. Weasley pat her cheek lightly to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around half dazed.

"You're at the Burrow, my dear. We are here to help you." Molly explained. She waved Draco over and he obeyed.

"This is Draco. He will be taking care of you. If you need anything let him know." Draco masked his rage.

"Why me?" He asked calmly.

"This is your room." Molly said simply as she walked back up the stairs, shutting the door behind her. Draco let out a frustrated sigh and looked around his room. He had made it look like the Slytherin common room, a place that had always felt more like home than any other. There were two black leather arm chairs in front of the roaring fireplace to his left, large green tapestries hanging against the stone walls, bookcases lined the far wall in front of him, and his dark wood four poster bed with green satin sheets and black comforter was to his right. The door to his private bathroom was next to him and behind him was the small kitchen he had conjured. It was complete with a fridge, small stove and range, and sink. The floor and counters were black marble. He looked over at the girl, who had fallen back asleep, then down at the dog and sighed again.

"I suppose we should clean you up." The dog panted and beat his tail against the floor. Draco took off his jacket and slung it over the back of his armchair. He knelt down in front of the dog and pointed his wand at the bleeding wounds. He healed up the gashes then waved his wand with a cleaning spell to get the dog's coat clean and shining.

Not wanting to go upstairs with the rest of the Order, he settled in to his favorite chair in front of the fire and picked up his book. A few hours after settling down Molly came down with a couple more potions. Snape had brought them after getting word of the rescue. She tipped them into the girl's mouth and told Draco that Snape would like a word with him in the morning, and then she left.

* * *

*A/N: _Special thanks to, _**Mika821**, **Neo Nitro**, and **xXMizz Alec VolturiXx **_for adding Muggle to their favorites list. Thank you to, _**Ashtree15**, **Lum0s-maxi**, **Mika821**, and **xXMizz Alec VolturiXx **_for subscribing to alerts, and a HUGE thanks to the reviews I recieved from _**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx**, **lum0s-maxi**, _and my first review for this story coming from _**maximumwriter19**. _These are the things that keep me writing! Expect the next chapter in a week or so. :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Harry Potter._

**A/N: **_I left, but now I'm back and ready to get this story going. :) I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Every once in a while the girl would sigh or turn in the bed but she slept the entire night and woke late the next morning. Draco had made himself some tea and was starting in on a new book when he caught her sitting up out of the corner of his eye. The dog jumped up and pranced to her, his tail wagging. Draco watched her focus and look around his room, confusion and fear battling on her face. When her eyes finally fell on him the fear won out.

"What's your name?" He asked from the chair. She just stared at him with wide eyes. He set his book down and went to his kitchen, her eyes following him closely. He poured her a cup of tea and set it on the nightstand. She looked him over and her body started to shake when she saw the Dark Mark on his arm. He pulled his sleeve down and headed toward the door to upstairs.

"There's more tea on the stove. The bathroom's there; use what you want." He drawled, then left her alone. Draco took two steps at a time, curious as to what Snape wanted to discuss. When he reached the top step a now-familiar chaos hit his ears. People were shouting, laughing, complaining, and creating disastrous noise all at the same time in the small Burrow. Draco caught sight of Snape in the dining area. He was standing with Mad-Eye, Lupin, Arthur, and Sirius. They were mumbling over pages of parchment with various maps and lists scribbled on them. Snape saw him and stood up straight.

"Draco," He drawled, "it's about time you got up." Draco had known Snape all his life and, even though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he had always respected him as more of a father figure then Lucius.

"She woke up."

"Oh really?" Lupin asked excitedly. Draco stood around the table with them, eyeing the parchments.

"Yes." He said distractedly.

"Did she say anything?" He pressed. Draco shot him an annoyed look and moved a few pages around.

"No, but she practically passed out when she saw my arm." He eyed a page in his hands. He didn't like the darkness that came over people's faces when they were reminded he had the Dark Mark. It wasn't something he enjoyed knowing either, but there was no way to remove it.

"That's to be expected. Death Eaters did destroy her home and kill her parents." Sirius blurted sourly.

"What did you want to speak with me about?" Draco asked Snape quietly, ignoring Sirius.

"I just wanted to inform you that you will be joining the others at Hogwarts' this coming fall." Draco masked his dread and simply nodded. He looked at the four men, they obviously had a plan, but for security measures they weren't going to share it. Seeing there was nothing more to discuss Draco left the small group. He grabbed some fruits and toast before heading back down stairs.

He stepped through the door and growled. Molly, Ginny, and Hermione were all sitting on _his_ bed crying over the girl. He was about to yell at them when the girl started talking.

"What did you do with my parents?" Her voice was soft and even.

"They were buried in the cemetery." Molly lied. Draco knew after they had left the Death Eaters would have come back and torched the house. That's what they do.

"Oh, okay. Thank you." _Thank you_? _What was with this girl?_ Draco thought.

"I'm so sorry for what has happened to you. If you need anything at all, any of us here will be more than willing to help." Molly said to her.

"The guy who was here before," Draco pressed himself into the shadows, "he had the same tattoo…"

"He won't hurt you." Hermione said quickly, giving the girl's knee a reassuring squeeze.

"How do you know?" Ginny hissed, wrapping her arm around the girl's shoulders and giving Hermione a stern look.

"If he was a spy for the Death Eaters he would actually _attend_ the meetings. He's hiding, Ginny. He won't do anything to jeopardize that." Draco frowned at Hermione's hiding comment. It's true, he was hiding, but he preferred to think of it as self preservation; a necessity to carry on the Malfoy line.

"Whatever you say." Ginny sniffed. At that Draco cleared his throat, startling the girls. Hermione and Ginny gave him sharp looks as he approached them.

"Will she be staying here or somewhere else?" He asked, flexing his left hand. Hermione caught this and knew he was asking because he had heard the girl's comment about the tattoo.

"We don't have anywhere else, I'm afraid." Molly frowned. Draco felt eyes piercing him and glanced at the girl. Her silver eyes were staring at him but her expression was unreadable. He cleared his throat again and stepped in to his small kitchen.

"He won't do anything. He hardly even speaks." Ginny said loudly. The three women got up, each hugging the girl, and headed towards the door to upstairs.

"Don't hesitate to ask Draco for anything. He'll get you whatever you need." Molly smiled then they left. Draco poured himself a cup of tea and sat in the farthest armchair from his bed. The girl was still sitting up, her eyes red and raw.

"Did you destroy my house?" She asked bluntly after a long silence. Draco gave her a confused look then followed her glance to the Dark Mark on his arm.

"No." He said quickly, "I'm not one of them anymore." She eyed him hard for a few moments then sat back against the pillows.

"I believe you." Draco studied her then a realization hit him.

"Where's your wand?" He asked her. She looked at him and tilted her head.

"My what?" Draco's stomach fell.

"Hold on a minute." He told the dog to stay and ran up the steps, double checking he shut the door securely behind him.

While he was gone the girl sighed and thought back on the conversation she had just had with the three women. A few minutes after he had told her about the tea on the stove and left there was a small knock on the door, a plump red headed woman poked her head in and smiled. She stepped in to the room, followed by a tall red headed girl and a bushy-haired blonde.

"Hello dear," Molly chimed, "You look more alert than before." The three sat along the edges of the bed and smiled at the girl.

"My name is Molly. What's yours?" The girl was hesitant but the warmth and love she could feel radiating from Molly made her heart calm its furious pace.

"Lillian." She said quietly but clearly.

"This is Hermione and Ginny. We just wanted to ask you what happened last night. What do you remember?" She dove in with the questions. Lillian stared at her hands for a few minutes, thinking, and then looked up at them.

"I remember eating supper with my mom and dad. I came to visit them for the weekend." She started, "After supper we played a card game then went off to bed." Her hands started to shake but she grabbed the sheets so no one would notice.

"I woke up to people shouting and things crashing downstairs. I got up but the door opened before I reached it." She closed her eyes, "An extremely hairy man, with grey skin, came in and shut the door." Molly glanced at Hermione and Ginny. They had suspected what the Death Eaters might have done to her, but hearing it was Greyback and that he shut the door sent chills through all of them.

"I tried to open the window but it was stuck. So I grabbed a pair of scissors from my desk and hoped to fend him off. He hit me over the head and knocked me down." Her body started shaking but she swallowed hard and buried the fear.

"He kicked my side and mumbled some rubbish about 'muggles' or something. Another person in black robes and a mask came in then. He yelled at the first one. While they were arguing Brown Dog came in and started attacking them. He bit the hand of the one in robes and made him drop some sort of stick." Relief washed over the three listening as the opportunity for assault seemed to pass.

"The grey man hit Brown Dog and knocked him out. The man in the robes shoved the grey man out of the room and knocked me out." Lillian took a deep breath.

"I was so afraid." Her voice cracked, "I don't really remember anything else." Molly pulled the girl into her arms and rocked her gently.

"It's alright dear. You did well." Lillian broke in to sobs and the two other girls joined in on the hug.

"I do remember a tattoo. On his arm when he went to hit me." She hiccupped, wiping her face. When they didn't say anything but exchanged glances Lillian asked about her parents and asked about the blonde boy; a little after that the blonde boy cleared his throat, making her jump. She saw him flex his arm, the one with the tattoo, when he asked about where she was staying. She could see he was angry but she couldn't gauge at what exactly. He made her hands shake as he stood tall, his thick forearms flexing with tension. His blonde hair was tousled and a few stray bangs hung in front of his deep grey eyes, giving him an edge of adolescence. The three women left and she continued to watch him, reading his every move for a potential threat. When she saw he avoided her she had to ask if he was involved in the massacre the night before. When he answered she was startled by the sincerity in his voice. He asked her about a 'wand' then freaked out and left her alone.

* * *

***A/N**: _Special thanks to, _**jalannas **_for adding Muggle to their favorites list. Thank you to, _**In The Buisness of Misery **_and _**superkiran **_for subscribing to alerts, and a **HUGE** thanks to the review from _**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx****_!_** (Does that answer your muggle question?)

_I will post another chapter soon! Thanks for reading! :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

**Chapter Four**

He walked in on the Order chattering around the dining table which was now covered in thick layers of parchment with maps, notes, and diagrams scribbled on them. He cleared his throat to get their attention. They hushed and eyed him, some more harshly than others.

"We have a bit of a…situation." Another realization hit him that maybe they already knew but didn't care.

"What's wrong Malfoy? You're tea get cold?" Ron sneered. Draco stopped himself from glaring at him and looked pointedly to Molly instead.

"She's a muggle." Draco never really had a problem with muggles or muggle-born but it went against everything his family stood for, and everything he was taught, to be civil to them. Now that the Malfoy family name consisted solely of him he had stopped the 'dirty blood' charade and treated everyone equally, however rude that was.

"Oh dear." Molly said quietly, looking to the group. _So they hadn't known._

"Well we were in a muggle neighborhood." Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah, but we should have taken her to a hospital. She's not going to understand any of this." Harry gestured to the house, which kept from falling apart only because of magic.

"We can't very well drop her off now. She'll start talking and they'll just think she's mental and lock her up." The group didn't hide their surprise at Draco's small token of concern for the welfare of another human being, a muggle no less.

"Well, we could just keep her here until she gets better and apparate her someplace else while she's sleeping." Ron suggested.

"Like a prisoner?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Not a prisoner. She just doesn't need to know everything." He attempted to explain.

"Oh come on Ronald," Hermione interjected, "How do you think muggle-borns came to be? Muggles had to learn about the magical world sooner or later."

"Why don't we just see what she knows?" Lupin suggested. While everyone was busy discussing no one noticed the giant black dog make his way into the basement. Draco rolled his eyes at their arguments and decided to go back down, mumbling to himself how getting a decision from them was pointless. He trudged down his stairs, shutting the door behind him. The sound of gnashing and snarls made him stop in his tracks. Something in his chest flipped and he jumped down the rest of the staircase. He burst into the room in time to see the Padfoot wrestling with the brown one again, drawing more blood from each other. Before he could act Lillian was on her feet, her fragile demeanor was replaced by a cool and collected woman. If he didn't know better he would have thought she took lessons on self control from his mother.

"Brown Dog" She barked, her tone dangerous and sharp, "Walk away." Brown Dog tried to get away from the larger one but Padfoot followed and continued biting at Brown Dog. Lillian stepped over the black one and gave him a swift kick in the jaw.

"Enough!" She snapped. The black dog turned on her and growled. She eyed Brown Dog and gestured for him to stay. Draco watched in hidden amazement as this girl, who had been shaking and crying in his arms only hours before, was taking on the giant black dog. If only she knew what he really was, or _who_ he really was.

"Sit." She commanded. The dog just growled. She stood taller and made her hands into fists at her sides.

"Sit." He didn't want to but sat nonetheless. He still growled low in his throat.

"I have had _enough_ of this shit!" She sneered at the canines in front of her, "Get over it." Draco let a smirk spread across his face as she paced in front of the panting dogs. She had gained control over the most unruly mutt he had ever had the misfortune to meet, and she did it _without _magic. She started to speak again but suddenly reached for the bed post and sat down. Draco, and the dogs, rushed to her side. He put a supportive arm around her waist and pulled her to her feet. He helped her to the side of the bed so she could slide back under the sheets.

"You need to stay in bed." He pulled the sheets to her waist and sat in the armchair.

"I'm sorry. I just got worked up." She closed her eyes and put her hand to her forehead, her head still swimming.

"I saw that." Draco smirked.

"I don't know what their problem is." They watched as Brown Dog moved onto the rug in front of the fire and Padfoot went back upstairs.

"They seem to have understood you fine." Lillian let out a small laugh.

"That's one thing I know how to do." She said. She sighed and lay back on the pillows. She closed her eyes and shivered as the memories continued to play out. She had lied when she told Molly the man just knocked her out. She had knocked off his mask when he grabbed her and threw her onto her bed. He had dark curly hair, a short but uneven beard. His nose was narrow and long, his eyes mad and blood shot. He had told her that 'his Lord' would be pleased to see he had not failed. That he had killed the 'filthy muggles'. The man was thin and seemed beaten but was too strong for her.

He held her wrists above her head, his nails digging in to her skin. She screamed but it was drowned out by the chaos surrounding them. His hands grabbed at her body and he bit her breasts hard. She kicked at him but he pinned her legs under his. He turned her over, pulling her to the edge of the bed. She screamed again and tried to kick at him but he shoved her legs apart and pressed himself between them. She buried her face in the comforter as he pulled down her pajama pants and rubbed his rough hand against her. The pain that seared through her entire body when he penetrated was more than she could bear. She screamed her hardest and bit the comforter. He continued, going slowly and painfully, laughing at her screams. His nails drew blood from her wrists and her body burned.

While she lay on the bed with her eyes shut Ginny poked her head into the room. Draco looked at her and she nudged her head for him to follow her up the stairs. He followed the red head up, knowing what she was going to say. She was going to tell him that the girl was going to be staying with her. Ginny disliked him the most, although he never remembered every being directly rude to her.

"She isn't staying with you." He said sharply as he reached the top of the stairs where Ron and Harry immediately glared at him.

"_Her_ name is Lillian." Ginny snapped, turning on her heels to face him. Draco bit down his anger.

"She needs space. She has stuff she needs to clear up in her head before she can be thrown into this circus."

"What's changed?" Harry asked.

"She –" Draco started but didn't know how to describe what he saw in her. When she closed her eyes her body paled, sweat broke out on her face, her breathing became uneven and shaky. She was reliving what had happened to her and Draco knew all too well how that felt.

"She asked to stay." He lied.

"I find that hard to believe." Ginny spat. Draco glared at her.

"She was _attacked_ by one of _you_. She wouldn't want to stay with someone who had the Dark Mark." Draco took a deep breath and clenched his jaw.

"Check yourself brat." He said quietly.

"Fine!" Harry broke in, "She can stay there. It's not worth fighting over." He grabbed Draco's shoulder and turned him back towards the stairs. Draco went eagerly, slamming the door shut behind him. He glanced at his bed and saw she was curled up partly under the sheets fast asleep. He poured himself some tea and took a seat in his favorite arm chair. The day had been full of more talking than he liked. He grabbed his book and opened it to the dog eared page. Taking a long drag of his tea he started reading and could feel every muscle in his body beginning to relax.

XxXxXx

For the next few days Draco stayed with her and made sure she had something to eat at least once in the day and was drinking plenty of water or tea. She slept mostly and would wake up screaming a few times. Each time she would start to cry then fall back to sleep within minutes. Draco never asked her questions or hovered too close. He knew she had been through something horrific and needed to sort it out for herself to be able to move on. He didn't want to know the details anyway; he'd seen enough of his own horrors.

Draco was sitting in his favorite chair absorbed in a book when Brown Dog (he assumed he was actually named that) jumped to his feet and ran to the bed. He glanced over and saw Lillian sitting up on the edge of it. Her hair was in a knotted pony tail and her clothes were wrinkled and twisted on her frame.

"What are you reading?" She asked him.

"Works from Poe." Hermione had given him some materials to read from the muggle world that she said were 'up his alley'. She stood and walked toward the bathroom.

"I think I'm done moping around." She said simply and shut the door. She had spent the past few days in the silent peace the blonde created for her to rifle through her emotions and memories and store them away. She had heard people try to come in to see her but he would curtly send them away, telling them she was sleeping. She was sure he knew when she was just lying there watching him and found it refreshing he didn't acknowledge those times.

Draco shook his head and went back to his book. He heard the water of the shower start up and panicked, heading upstairs quickly.

"Granger." He barked at the bushy haired girl in the upstairs living room.

"What?" She snapped back.

"The girl needs fresh clothes." Hermione gave him a stern look so he explained, "She just got up, went into the bathroom, and started the shower. She's going to need new clothes when she gets out." Hermione softened her look and went up to her room. She rifled through her drawers and pulled out a few outfits Lillian could keep. She handed them to Draco and smiled.

"Here, she can have these."

"Uh, thanks."

xXxXxXx

She showered for an hour, scrubbing every part of her body as much as she could without doing harm. She laughed to herself when she realized the only soap available smelt like cinnamon and musk, like Draco. When she felt clean she shut off the water and stepped out, wrapping herself in a lush black towel. She looked at herself in the mirror and wrinkled her nose. She looked like Hell, but surprisingly there were no marks where she assumed there ought to be, and her body didn't hurt like she believed it should have. She opened the bathroom door and looked around for Draco but he was nowhere to be seen and the dog was gone as well. She saw a pile of clothes on the bed, which already had fresh sheets and a new black comforter. The note on top of them read:

_These were Hermione's. Go to her if something doesn't fit. I took the dog out for a walk. Come upstairs when you're ready._

_Draco_

Lillian smiled at the note. She had noticed Draco was a person who liked to be by himself, and was very direct and sure about his words. She slipped into a pair of jeans and pulled on a light green tank top. She put on the grey jacket and zipped it halfway, smiling at the boyish smell that remained on her skin. She left the silence of the basement and headed up the stairs.

* * *

**A/N:** _So thanks again for reading! I love to get reviews :) I just wanted to say - I know the story is poking along at a snail's pace, but shit flips quickly. It's sort of like a roller coaster - there are times when the cart has to climb but then it soars. :) Having said that, I want to shout out a **HUGE** thanks to **xXMizz Alec VolturiXx**, **lum0s-maxi**, and **MidnightOwl37** for reviewing Chapter 3! It's what keeps me going :) And thank you to **timeladyanatonks** and **ya-fav-bumblebee** for adding Muggle to their favorites list! _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing._

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Stop! That's mine!" Ginny whined as an extremely tall red headed guy held a small book just out of her reach.

"Are these your love letters to Harry?" He teased.

"No!" Ginny blushed, jumping for the book.

"George!" Molly smacked the boy on the back of the head, "Give your sister back her book!" While this was taking place in the hallway Hermione was in the living room yelling at another red headed boy (this one was a little shorter but much thicker in muscle and broader shoulders) about how he needed to step it up and put more effort in to 'the Order'. A dark haired young man with round glasses was in a huddled discussion with a thin blonde man and a highly tattooed dark haired man in the corner of the kitchen. A woman with bright pink hair was attempting to calm a wailing baby while an old man with a metal leg grumbled to balding man who looked like a much older version of the boy Hermione was yelling at. The noise hit Lillian like a sack of bricks and all she could think of was getting out. She didn't want to go back into the basement because she was yearning to feel the sunlight on her skin. The warmth of the air and the fresh grass under her feet…

She pressed herself against the wall and snuck passed the various groups, making her way easily out the front door unnoticed. Once the sun touched her face she closed her eyes and smiled. She looked around her and took in a deep breath. They really were in the middle of nowhere, but it was a beautiful and lush field of green nowhere. She started walking up the small hill then down the other side, taking off her jacket so the sun could warm everything. She walked a few hundred yards into the field and lay down, using the jacket as a small pillow. She closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh.

"How'd you make it out?" The words reached her just as a wet nose pressed against her cheek happily. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Brown Dog.

"Thank you for taking care of him." She looked up at Draco and smiled. He sat next to her and sighed.

"He's a handful. It'll cost you." She laughed and kissed Brown Dog's face.

"Oh, really? What do I owe you then?"

"I don't know yet, but one day I'll come up with something." He gave her a small smile and pat the dog gently.

"So…" She said quietly, "What's with all the people in one house?" Draco sighed again. The Order had discussed how much to tell her and had decided that the less she knew, the better. They were going to play it off as a random gang attack and take her to London as soon as they were sure she would be safe. But now that she was asking, Draco wanted to explain to her that she was targeted for her blood and it would keep happening unless this group of people could stop that one bad man. He didn't know why but he didn't want to lie to her. Being a Malfoy, and a Death Eater, he had lied plenty of times before but when he looked at her he wanted to speak only the truth.

"Them…" He decided to settle for somewhere in the middle. He would deal with the Order later, "They are a group of people who are trying to stop the people who destroyed your home."

"Who are they; the bad ones and you guys?"

"This group calls themselves The Order and the bad guys call themselves Death Eaters." She thought about this for a second then turned more toward him.

"Why are the Death Eaters destroying homes?"

"They want to eliminate a certain type of people." He answered easily. He had heard it enough throughout his life.

"Why? What kind of people?" Draco hesitated, unsure if he should keep explaining but the tug in his mind told him to go on.

"The Death Eaters have one guy who controls them. This guy wants to have only people of a certain standing remain to serve him and wants to kill off the rest. The Order is trying to stop him and the Death Eaters."

"So like Hitler and the Holocaust?" Draco stared blankly at her.

"Hitler commanded the Nazis to purge Europe of Jews, Gays, and Gypsies?"

"What?"

"Oh come on!" She said, not believing he didn't know what she was talking about, "You know what I'm talking about." Draco shook his head.

"Oh…well the Holocaust was a time when the Nazis were under the orders of Hitler to kill certain kinds of people." Draco turned towards her, waiting to hear more.

"When a certain group of people is targeted and murdered it's called genocide. Hitler wanted everyone to be blonde haired, blue eyed, and Christian. He went after anyone who wasn't that way and sent them to these camps where they would be tortured and worked to death. They were treated as less than human and millions of these people died." Draco swallowed hard. It sounded too close to what was happening to his world now.

"How did it end?" He was a little afraid of the answer.

"The world came together and fought against him. They brought him down and saved billions of people." Draco gave her a small smile.

"I hope this ends like that."

"I know I've only been here for a few days, but is there anything I can do to help the Order?"

"Uh, let's get you better first."

"I actually feel really good. Better than I have in years, if I'm being honest." She smiled at him. _Only because of magic, _Draco thought.

"Thank you for all of your help, Draco." He gave her a confused look. She laughed and leaned back on her hands.

"I may have been a little out of it but I still saw you stay with me and take care of me. You obviously aren't with them anymore." She gestured to the Dark Mark on his arm and he looked down at it. He mindlessly traced it with his fingers and swallowed the anger he felt towards it and what it stood for.

"I never wanted to be with them." He admitted.

"The man the Death Eaters follow was going to kill my parents if I didn't join. I did it to save them." He said quietly. He felt his heart break but instead of hiding it, he let it show. He wondered to himself why he was being so open with her, why he was talking to her when he preferred not to talk to anyone. The light bulb flicked on suddenly and he realized he was being open because she was a muggle. She didn't know him or what he's done, she didn't have any bias, and she was leaving fairly soon. He would never see her again and she couldn't repeat his words to anyone.

"I'm very sorry Draco." She put her hand on his arm. The touch surprised him but the heat of her hand against his cold skin was welcomed.

"It seems we both have some getting better to do?" She tilted her head to catch his eyes and gave him a small smile when she did.

They talked until the sun started to set. They exchanged childhood stories, Draco excluding the use of magic, and talked about likes and dislikes on food and other common things. When it started to get dark Draco stood and offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her up effortlessly. They walked back to the Burrow together. Draco could not remember a time where he had enjoyed himself as much as he had with Lillian, but then he remembered she was a muggle and he only enjoyed himself because he knew she would soon be off to London.

The two walked in just as dinner was being served. As soon as they saw her the group quieted down and continually asked how she was doing.

"She's fine. Stop pestering her." Draco finally snapped at them after the fifth 'how are you'.

"Oh! Introductions!" Molly shouted suddenly. Draco scowled but Lillian put on a smile and listened while Molly introduced her sons, Harry, Remus and Tonks, then Sirius.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" Molly asked.

"I would love to but I fear I'd fall asleep at the table." Lillian laughed, yawning into her hand.

"Okay, well you need your rest dear. If you want any later just send Draco up to fetch it." Molly said cheerfully. Draco put his hand on the small of Lillian's back and guided her to the stairs. She tossed her jacket on the back of the armchair when they were in the basement and fell onto the bed. Within seconds she was asleep.

* * *

**_A/N:_ **_Thanks to everyone who read! _

_Shout out to **xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, jalannas, **and** SinisterSocks16 **for reviewing. _

_Thank you _**_3 fries short of a happy meal, Conh3, Fearless6Danie6, Jazzhandz, SerenityAngels, SinisterSocks16, _**_and_**_ SiriuslySlytherin17 _**_for adding __Muggle__ to their alerts. _

_Thank you to **SiriuslySlytherin17** for adding Muggle to their favorites. :D _

_It really means alot and keeps the writing going! If you have a chance, check out some of the great writers I've mentioned in my thanks :) _

_XoXo_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP._

_**A/N:** I am sincerely sorry for taking so damn long to update. I have my shit together now so it should be smooth sailing from here on out :) Thank you to everyone who reads, everyone who reviews, and everyone who decided to follow this story :) **And now - Chapter Six**._

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Why don't you want to eat with them?" Draco asked her a few days later, after he had brought down some supper for them.

"Do you see their faces?" She sat up and looked at him, "They were walking on eggshells. I hate when people are like that, and like that because of me is too much."

"They are an emotional bunch."

"Why aren't you? Is it because you were a Death Eater?" Draco looked at her, slight surprise showing on his face. He was actually very surprised every time she asked him a question about himself. He wasn't used to the inquiry and appreciated the opportunities she gave him to explain himself.

"Partly…it's just how my family is." She thought about this and threw herself back against the bed.

"So if you guys are fighting some war, why is everyone still here? Why aren't they out commanding the forces or rallying troops?" Draco smiled at her.

"They like everything planned out."

"Too much planning leads to over thinking; over thinking leads to problems that could have been solved by simply flying by the seat of your pants." Draco laughed out loud.

"It's simple strategy." She continued, sliding off the bed and taking up the chair across from him, "Find where this bad guy is weakest and strike him with everything you've got."

"It's a bit more complicated than that."

"How so?" She tucked her feet underneath her and leaned toward him.

"There are a few more elements to consider. He has a bigger army and a different kind of weapon on his side." Draco cursed the Order for the nth time for not being able to just explain everything. He was finally having decent conversation with someone who didn't hate him for being a Malfoy, hold his past against him, or disregard his opinions entirely. He desperately wanted to be honest with her and the need seemed to be growing stronger.

"Weapon? What, does he have a few thousand tanks while you guys only have guns?" Draco put his head in his hands and groaned. He had been talking with her all day, every day, for nearly a week and it didn't matter what they talked about, everything circled back to magic. Draco would be put into a position to tell her about it but he would coyly change the subject and be okay...for a little while.

"No. He has the _really _powerful weapons that everyone here is too afraid to use." He attempted to skirt around it.

"What kind?" Draco let out another frustrated groan and stood. He walked to his dresser and rummaged through it.

"I'm going to show you something. It will explain a lot of things I've told you today, but you can't freak out. Okay?" Lillian eyed him cautiously but nodded. He pulled his wand from the drawer and showed it to her.

"That's like what the man in my room had." Draco flinched; he hadn't asked her about what happened the night of her attack.

"It's a wand." Lillian laughed.

"Like a magic wand?" Draco nodded and sat across from her. Her smile fell and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Excuse me?"

"There are two worlds on this one planet." Draco started, "The muggle, or non-magic, world and the magical world. You are currently in the magical world. Everyone here, except you and Brown Dog, is a witch or wizard."

"What?" She breathed, the corners of her mouth turning up.

"The weapon the Death Eaters have is Dark Magic. The Order doesn't believe in the use of that so they have to rely on strategy and well planned maneuvers."

"Okay, so wait – you're telling me that magic is _real_?" Draco nodded.

"Show me." She crossed her arms and sat back in the chair, "Show me magic's real and maybe I won't think of you as some lunatic."

"Fine." Draco started with something small. He pointed his wand at the side table and made it levitate a few inches off the ground.

"Parlor trick." Lillian coughed. Draco changed the color of the comforter and seeing she still wasn't impressed he put out the fire and started it back up.

"I still can't quite believe that this magic thing is real. There's an optical illusion explanation for everything I've seen so far."

"Fine!" Draco snapped, his patience waning. He stood and pulled her up from her seat. He wrapped his arms tight around her. She felt her cheeks burn at their closeness.

"Don't move." He whispered in to her ear. She felt a tugging sensation then an immense pressure around her, forcing her even closer to Draco. She shut her eyes tight and grabbed his shirt in her fists. They stopped moving and the pressure disappeared but he didn't let go.

"Open your eyes." He whispered, his breath hot on her neck.

She gasped and held on to him tighter. She gazed out on a sea of twinkling lights, an ocean of fire. The wind tugged at them and made her feel as if the tower was swaying beneath them.

"Parlor trick?" Draco whispered in her ear. She shook her head, eyes still wide and soaking in the view. He readjusted his arms around her so she was more protected from the chilling wind.

"How – how did you do this?" She stammered. She looked up at him, their closeness causing their faces to be only a breath apart.

"Magic." He smiled. She saw a spark in his eyes she hadn't seen before and smiled back. She knew her own eyes had to be lit up with excitement and happiness, she felt like her whole body was pulsing with it. He tucked his face down so his cheek pressed against hers and he whispered into her ear again.

"Where to now?" He asked. Her heart jumped.

"What's better than Paris?" She felt the tugging and closed her eyes. She opened them to the pyramids of Egypt. They spent the next hour apparating to the wonders of the world and other magical places Draco enjoyed visiting. Finally they popped back in to the basement. Brown Dog jumped up and greeted them with his wagging tail and slobbery kisses. They stood quietly, still holding on to one another like they had for the past hour.

"Is it wrong I don't want to let you go?" She asked him, her body shaking slightly and her breathing weak with nervousness.

"No." He answered honestly; his voice vibrating his chest against her hands.

"Can we just stand here a bit?" She put her cheek against his shoulder and he rested his against her hair.

"Yes."

* * *

_Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, and/or followed **Muggle**. It really does help push things along :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

After that Draco would apparate them some place for the day and explain different things about magic and answer her questions about the wizarding world. He explained to her the dark magic that Voldemort has, that he had to learn, and what monsters and other creatures make fighting The Dark Lord all the more difficult.

She had been at the Burrow for nearly two weeks even though she was perfectly healthy. The Order was having difficulty deciding where to take her, if she would be safe, finding possible family, etc.

Today, as they sat in the green field of the Burrow, she had asked him to tell her about which Death Eaters he knew and she asked him to go in to detail about who each one was. She asked him to describe each one so she could have a mental image. He told her about Bellatrix and how she was crazy and related to him, and about Greyback and werewolves (mentioning Remus was one too but a good one), and Crabbe, Goyle, Wormtail, and finally he reached Avery. As he described him he watched Lillian's open stature change to cold and closed off. He stopped, mid-sentence on telling her of how he was indebted to the Dark Lord, and put a hand on her shoulder. She shoved it off and continued picking at the blade of grass in her hand.

"Lil?" He whispered. He had seen her upset the past couple weeks, especially after she would wake up screaming, but she had never turned from his consolation. He had refrained from asking her about the attack on her home for nearly two weeks, but with this reaction and them getting closer each day he couldn't keep from knowing.

"What happened the night we found you?" He asked as gently as he could. She looked up at him, her face stone and her eyes hard.

"What did Avery do?" He watched her struggle to keep the barriers up. He grabbed her hand gently and held it between his two. She bit her lip, fighting back tears. She didn't want to tell anyone what had happened. She was humiliated and hated being pitied. She had gotten over it for the most part. She didn't think about it hardly at all, only in the nightmares. But when Draco looked at her with such concern and sincerity her heart screamed for her to tell him everything. She felt a need to be honest with him and completely open, but he wouldn't understand. He would think she was tainted; he would want her to tell Molly and the others.

"Lillian," His voice took her from her thoughts, "I'm sorry he hurt you."

"He knocked me out." Her voice shook, but that was what she had told the others and she wanted him to think the same.

"No. He didn't." Her breathing quickened and her heart thumped inside her chest.

"What?" She breathed. He clenched his jaw, looking lethally angry, and pulled her into his arms. She buried her face in his chest and let out a shaky sigh.

"It's one of those magic things. I know what he did." She gasped and froze.

"I want to kill him." His voice was venomous. Lillian cringed and pushed away from him.

"How do you know? What do you know?" His expression was hard, like he kept around the Order. His jaw was tight, his eyes pooling with anger and rage.

"I looked in to your memories." He was aware that she wouldn't take that well but at this point he didn't care. He saw what Avery had done to her and he wanted him dead.

"Have you done that before?" She scoot further from him.

"No." He growled.

"How would I know?"

"You'd have to trust me." He said quickly, "Lillian, I think we should talk about what happened." Fear flooded her features.

"No! I don't want to tell the others. I don't want anyone to know." His expression softened.

"Lil, I'm not going to tell anyone." She creased her forehead in confusion.

"This is between you and me. You just need to talk about it." He explained, his anger disappearing.

"Why?" She snapped, becoming defensive again. Draco stood and pulled her up with him. He took her to the place she had loved the most out of everywhere they had gone together. It was a massive garden with lush grasses and foreign plants of every color. It smelled peaceful and sweet. She had told him it calmed her nerves and her mind when he took her there. She pushed away from him and sat on the small stone bench in the center. He followed her but stood beside her.

"I'm not bothered by it." She started, "I just have the nightmares. If I didn't have the nightmares I would be fine moving on." She looked up as bright orange birds flew above them.

"What do you mean you're not bothered by it?" He asked softly.

"I know it happened and I know it was awful, but I'm not hanging on to it. I have never done that. I mean, I know my parents died and I'm still sad about that but I can't sit and grieve. I had my time for that, the first few days that you took care of me." She turned to him and he saw she was crying. His chest ached but he shoved it away.

"I don't linger on painful things. I analyze it, get out what I need to, and move on. I would've done that with this but I can't seem to get passed the nightmares." She put her head in her hands.

"Are you truly over it?"

"I'm not _over_ it, but I understand it. I know what he did and why he did it. That's enough for me to conclude and go on." Draco knelt in front of her and wiped a tear from her face with his thumb.

"I can help you." He whispered, spreading his hand over her cheek. He put his other hand on her neck and ran his thumb against her jaw. She closed her eyes and pressed her hands against the back of his.

"How?" She asked weakly.

"I'll be right back." He stepped away from her and disappeared with a 'pop'. A second later there was another 'pop' and he was kneeling in front of her again.

"This may be painful." He uncorked the small vile in his hand and pulled out his wand.

"What are you going to do?" She pushed the wand away with wide eyes.

"I'm going to take away your nightmares." She hesitated then put her hands back in her lap. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath as Draco pointed the wand to her temple and closed his eyes. He grabbed on the memory of Avery and slowly pulled it out. She watched as a silvery wisp that was attached to the end of his wand was lowered into the jar. He corked it and handed it to her.

"You're still going to know what happened to you, but the exact memory isn't there. You won't have to relive it anymore."


End file.
